superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) credits 4
Opening Logos * Paramount · A Gulf+Western Company Opening Credits * Paramount Pictures Presents * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * "Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Dont Come Back!!)" ** Copyright © 1980 by United Feature Syndicate, Inc. · All rights reserved * The "Peanuts" Comic Strip Written and Created by: Charles M. Schulz * Executive Producers: Al Brodax, David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez * Music by: Ed Bogas and Judy Munsen * Directed by: Bill Melendez and Hawley Pratt Ending Credits * Co-Directed by: Phil Roman * Additional Music and Directed by: Doug Goodwin * Storyboard by: Chuck Jones * Design Consultant: Maurice Noble * Layout by: Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Robert Givens, Dick Ung, Lance Nolley * Backgrounds by: Richard H. Thomas, Dean Spille * Animation by: Sam Jaimes, Hank Smith, Al Pabian, Joe Roman, Ed Newmann, Utit Choomuang, Larry Huber, Graham Place, Morey Reden, Dave Tendlar, Bill Littlejohn, Bob Carlson, Dale Baer, Spencer Peel, Larry Leichliter, Sergio Bertolli, Hank Tucker, Abner Kneitel, Lloyd Vaughan, Margaret Nichols, Hal Ambro, Warren Batchelder, Manny Gould, George Nicholas, Manuel Perez, Bob Richardson, Phil Roman, Don Williams * Assistant Animation: Ruth Elliott, Barbara Krueger, Leticia Lichtwardt, Pilar Menendez, Jan Naylor, Lloyd Rees, Swinton Scott, Alex Topete, Mark Murphy, Mitchell Walker, Jr., Brad Frost, Greg Bailey, Tom Sito * Inbetweener: Charlotte Richardson * Checking: Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Jane Gonzales * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing * Ink and Paint: Joanne Lansing, Emalene Seutter, Lee Guttman, Joan Pabian, Julie Maryon, Lee Hoffman, Ginny Hansard, Pat Capozzi, Marie White, Sue Rowan, Adele Lenart, Valerie Green, Karin Stover, Micky Kreyman, Chandra Poweris, Roubina Babajanian, Hem Goel, Louise Padden, Karen Webb * Voices: Earl (Rocky) Reilly, Scott Beach, Casey Carlson, Shannon Cohn, Debbie Muller, Brent Hauer, Kristen Fullerton, Michael Mandy, Bill Melendez, Cindi Reilly, Roseline Rubens, Pascale de Barolet, Mel Blanc, Brent Titcomb, Rick Jones * Camera Operator: Bill Kent, John Burton, Jr., Ray Lee * Post Production Sound Services: Buzzy's Recording Services, Los Angeles * Editing: Chuck McCann, Roger Donley * Orchestra Conducted by: Eric Rogers * Music Editing: Roger Donley * Music Recordist: Wally Heider * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Negative Cutting: Alice Keillor * Creative Consultant and Character Design: Chuck Jones * Executive in Charge of Production: Lee Gunther * Production Supervisor: Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Harry Love * Production Manager: Carole Barnes * Production Assistants: Lora Sackett, Martha Grace, Sandy Claxton Arnold * Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker * Recording: ** Mix - Producers Sound Service, Hollywood ** Dialogue - Music Annex, San Francisco ** Music - Filmways/Wally Heider, San Francisco * Color by: Movielab-Hollywood, Inc. * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates * The persons and events in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Approved No. 25921 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * THE END * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production Closing Logos * Paramount · A Gulf+Western Company MPAA Rating Screen * This motion picture has been Rated G · General Audiences · All Ages Admitted * By the Classification and Rating Administration · Motion Picture Association of America Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:CBS Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Peanuts Home Video Category:ABC Family Category:Paramount Home Video Category:CIC Video Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Peanuts Category:Rated G Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies